


The Fate

by Vangle



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne's and Clark Kent's first meeting in their past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate

The Batts Manor stands tall and grand on the highest hill in the north of Westinger, on the coast of England. The peak is a very large land which has on its end the largest and finest single stable that belonged to only one man, Benjamin Batts. A handsome eligible bachelor. He is practically the prince from Cinderella. Single and every eligible maiden is prepared to cut of parts of their feet to marry him. But is no prince charming. He is not the type waiting for a Cinderella. As far as anyone knows, any beautiful woman is welcome to his home, his wine cellar, and then his bedroom. He was once about what kind of partner suits him best and he said “Loyal, kind, and great ass.” But the women he spent more than one night with never held up those characteristics, except the last one.

Apart from enjoying good wine and beautiful women, he has a lot of interest that are common of a stereotypical alpha male. He has a large gun collection, known for gambling, smoking cigars. But his absolute most favorite activity is horse riding. He hardly ever looses at a game of polo. He also completes the image of the perfect prince when he effortlessly rides his horse bareback. On his very large amount of owned land is the best equestrian in Westinger. It holds up to 100 horses on average. Sales are usually very high. They breed Thoroughbreds for races all over the world. Mr.Batts has a particular force that he is most fond of. A gorgeous black beauty he named Night. He was with her since she was a filly. He lets very few people look after her, let alone take care of her.

On his large equestrian worked a young stablehand by the name of Henry Paterson. He was the same age as his master, but as Benjamin always acted from above, Henry would joke that the man is over 50. As for Benjamin, he always teased the stablehand as he never stopped making screw ups when ever Benjamin was around. But their exterior attitude did not match what was inside. Henry thought that his master was certainly a man of loose morale but it was difficult to hate someone with such a respect and love for horses. Benjamin has seen his stablehand show great care for the horses and is respected by everyone working with him.

 

It was a late Sunday evening in December and the usual English weather was in Westinger. A freezing cold rain that poured so hard than the way the droplets hit the metallic roof sounded like bullets being fired. But the horses were used to it, so the stables where quiet. It didn't look like snow would be a luxury for this Christmas. Henry was the only one at the stable. He was dimming the oil lamps and checking that the horses were warm for the night. The journey home to his parents' gets harder and harder so he spends the night in the stable. His bed is the straw pales stored away. He honestly has poorer conditions than the horses. He swore to his Ma that he was given space in the warm kitchen with a mattress. He knew that Master Batts would never allow it and force him to go home. But if he was to take 2 hours to get there and 2 hours to get back, he'd only get 3 hours of sleep and his work required him to be fully rested. He washed his face and arms in the drinking bucket which he had warmed a little before hand then crawled on top a large straw pile and wrapped himself in a thin woolen blanket.

While he struggled to fall asleep in these harsh conditions, he heard a small noise and it was not from the horses. He immediately went to investigate. As he turned down the corner and to walk down the corridor, he aggressively bumped into Benjamin. Henry fell down while the other maintained his grip on the stable door. Henry had a curl fall down on his face and he looked up bashfully as he knew he should not have been here. He looked at the tall man looking down at him with his disapproving gaze. “Why are you here?” he asks, whether he was angry or not was hard to tell. Of all nights, it was very surprising to see him here tonight. Tonight was one of the greatest parties of the whole year, the famous Batts family pre-Christmas party. The Batts family had held it for generation on the 23 of December as a way to make sure that everyone would be home with their family for the 24 and 25.

Henry knew if he was here instead of at his own party, things are not the best they could be. He looks down and speaks. “I am sorry, sir. I have been spending the past few nights in the stable as it is too hard to ride to town in this weather.”

Benjamin sighed. “Why have you not spoke out about it? There is room in the house, where each room is heated.” His words made him feel silly about how he would usually fear the man. “Master Batts, why are you not at the celebration? It is what everyone talks about the second one is over and predict how good the next one will be.” He was always the life of the party. Last year, when it wasn't snowy, he caught a glimpse of the party. There was a lot of rich people, dancing, and enough lavish food to feed the village. Benjamin was always the center of the crowd, either that or he was mostly looking at him to begin with. He was the prince. The ideal man. He admired him but hated him for some of the same reasons. Benjamin looked away to his favorite horse. “Because I am absolutely sick of being around greedy gluttons who have more money than humanity.”

Henry blinked a few times in disbelief, not sure of what he had just heard. All the times before, he never spoke ill of the rotten people that he is usually surrounded by. “Sir?” He asked as ears turned pink. “I cannot stand those idiots. This event is on 23th so people can enjoy being with family. But no. It is never like that. People like them go out to either buy what they don't need or do activities that do no involve anyone close. If they do spend their time, it will be a time full of drinking, aggressive screaming, lechery with partners that do not belong to them, and slowly but surely, turning their children into cretins like themselves.” He looked down and the start struck and blushing stablehand sitting on the floor. “Why am I telling you this... It isn't like it would matter to you.”

The man had an odd new self confidence when it came to about his lord. “You are quite mistaken. It made me happy as these things actually bother you. I wanted to believe that you were not some rotten rich guy.”

“Then I have to disappoint you. I am some rotten rich guy.”  
Henry smiles, not believing it for one second.

He got up and he was noticeably taller than the other. It made him feel a little awkward. Out of the noise, the beautiful black horse woke up and nudged her master's head affectionately. Benjamin looked at her and back at the stablehand. “You know, the guy who took care of her is retiring. Think you can try?”

Henry blushed again, feeling warm inside knowing that in some small way that he earned the trust of this man. He rubbed his arm uncomfortably and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Benjamin looked at the man and couldn't stop himself from liking him. He is a marvel of a man. Tall, strong, young, handsome, and so coy. “Come with me.” He told the man who jumped a little before following him. He turned extra red when the man kept the door open for him. He leads him to the kitchen. Henry's body felt like it was melting from the warmth. There was a lot of beautiful and mostly uneaten food. “Help yourself to anything. These are all technically leftovers so just help yourself to anything. The rest of the staff will be here to join you soon as I cannot wait to wrap up this ridiculous affair.” He left and the other couldn't help but really eat as he missed a few meals. He then lay down in the crook of the chimney. The servants came and a young girl sat next to him for a while and they talked but then he just fell asleep.

Benjamin got rid of all of he undesired guests and sat down in an armchair and returned to the book he left there with a bookmark. All the staff went to bed in their rooms. It got later and later into the night as a good book can do that. When it was past 3 in the morning, Benjamin got up and taking a pillow with him, to the kitchen. He found the stablehand asleep like an adorable puppy that he was. He squatted next to him for a moment, looking at his face, mesmerized. He then gently put the pillow under his head very carefully. For a tiny moment, his eyes opened and Benjamin turned red, feeling nervous. “You're beautiful.” He said, muttering. But those words were not missed. His heart raced like crazy and even though the other went back to his tight slumber right away, he could feel butterflies in his tummy. He then smiled and could not help but just smile like an idiot while rubbing the sleeping guy's cheek. After looking at him for a while, he grew calmer. His breathing indicated that he was deep asleep and he slowly leaned in and did what felt natural. He gently kissed his perfect lips. After that he got up straight away and ran off to his bedroom. He lay in bed, conflicted. He was in absolute horror of what he had done, but also he wanted to do it again. While the man would be next to him in his bed.

In the morning, Henry woke up bright and early. He was well rested and fed. But even apart from that, he felt incredibly happy. He had a very magical dream in which he had kissed the man of his dreams. He had a way about himself that made him look more cheerful and light about everything. And everyone around him could see it. Around noon, one of the kitchen girls usually carries food for the stable workers. She and Henry sit on the wooden planks keeping the ceiling up. “You are a very transparent one, Mr. Henry Paterson.” She smiles as she has her own lunch. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Gracie Williamson.” She fixes her long black hair. “Of course you don't but everyone else can see it.” He gives you a look. “Are you kitchen gals gossiping about me again?” She shrugs sarcastically. “Golly, I don't know what you mean. And gossiping only happens when we are not certain of what is going on.” She swings her legs back and forth. “Then what are you lovely ladies so certain about?”

“That some lovely lass caught your eye.” Henry chokes on his bread. “I beg your pardon?” he coughed out. “Don't give me that, Mr. Paterson. We can see past our nose. You have been jumping and skipping more than the fillies that you raise. What's her name? Do I know her? I won't tell. I promise... Actually I don't. But still tell me.”

He laughs at her. There was no woman in his life yet he has an image of the person that she speaks of. “You're right. There is someone.” She clicked her heals in joy. “I knew it! I knew it! Well don't dally. Tell me everything. Where did you meet? What is she like?” Her blue eyes sparkle as she listens carefully to each syllable come out of his mouth. “This person is someone I have known for a while but never thought of much. Have you ever had maybe the smallest of exchanges with someone and suddenly they are a completely new person. And you can't stop thinking about them. Wanting to talk to them.” She smiles quietly as she could tell that this wasn't a petty boyish crush. “Well, it is Christmas Eve. Today is as good as time as any to tell someone how much they mean to you. Christmas Day is off as Mr. Batts always lets us have that day for family. Maybe this Christmas you can start growing your own family.” He shakes his head. “Thanks. Really.” He didn't feel like he would follow of her advice but it really did help.

After Gracie headed back to the house, Henry started thinking more about that dream he had. Of the kiss and what he told the man. He did mean it, he is beautiful. That evening, he decided to stay behind. He already told his parents that he won't be home this year and Pa was cross with him for it, saying that the only reason a man shouldn't be with his parents for Christmas only if he is spending it with the parents of his future wife. At sun down, Benjamin entered the stable to ride his horse and was surprised to see the stablehand still there. “Are you not leaving?” He asks, trying to keep calm and not think about what had happened between them the other day. The other dismissed what he remembers from the other day as just a dream, a very good dream.

“No, sir. I'm good this year. I don't think that it will be of any use to leave. I already got my family presents and they promised not to open them till the 25th.” He saddled his horse and the man rode off for a couple of hours. The other would watch them in the distance. When he returned, he could feel a lump in his throat. “So are you going inside or not? It is getting colder by the minute.” Henry smiles like a goof ball and smiles as he followed. Benjamin did not want him around for Christmas. He always tells everyone to spend Christmas with family but he didn't have any family to spend it with. It was humiliating.

He locked himself in his chamber right away and the other had some food that was left by the very sweet Gracie. He was allowed to take a shower in the maid's chambers as they were not there. He left the door open and spent quite a bit of time there. He worked hard on removing the rough skin on his hands and feet with a pumice stone. His hands are rough from his work. He lay comfortably in his corner for a while until he heard walking upstairs. He quietly creeps upstairs to find the man quietly sitting in his arm chair. He remembers that his parents died when he was young. He never spends Christmas with family. He doesn't have one. He summons all the courage that he has and walks over.

He summons up the courage to speak to him. Small talk grew into a conversation. Which grew into a discussion which sometimes was more of a lecture on the side of Benjamin. Henry absolutely loved hearing his voice. It was low and calming. He used language like poetry but it never felt like he was using unnecessary language to make himself seem better. It was very refreshing. Benjamin loved speaking to him as well. It is rare that he is not interrupted. He listen quietly and waiting to respond or ask questions till he had finished talking.

“Why hasn't a man like you been swept up by some lovely lady already.” Henry asks. “Because every lovely lady is waiting to be swept up as the princess that they are not.” Henry shakes his head and laughs. “That isn't too nice. But seriously, it isn't quite fair to yourself of all people. You could build a family.”

He shakes his head. “I met women before who I considered being good. But the very thought of having to wake up next to them everyday just makes me sick.”

Henry looked down as he felt bad for the man. Benjamin continues speaking. “If you just barely tolerate someone, then they are far from worth it. People like to idealize a person who they want in their lives who is perfect and never exists. A fictional person with every positive characteristic that they are all too lazy to develop inside of themselves.” Henry understood how the other felt but shook his head. “I would like to disagree with you. We seek people with characteristics that we sometimes do not have to be made to improve with help. In other ways, we seek our double to have someone to understand us. And we seek someone who will just be our friend. Lastly, we seek for someone with the faults that we can either tolerate or see as quirks. This magical person can have any combination of these to be more liked by us.”

He laughs a little. “And where did you get so smart?” Benjamin asks.

“I actually like to read a lot. I have an aunt who works in the library and would always bring me books and make me read them. Soon enough I learned books what books I like. Mostly boyish adventure that feature a hero like character to save people. You don't find those in any history book.” He sighed.

Benjamin looks at him. “You have an adorable way of looking at the world. But I can't agree with you.” He gets up. “Most people are rotten bastards and those who aren't, are either going to be trampled by those who are or slowly become one.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” He asks looking at him with puppy eyes. Benjamin could feel his heart throb. “Yes.” He turns away, starting to walk away, as he can't look at this perfect specimen of a male anymore. “I won't ever love anyone and I will never be loved!” He was loosing himself to this warm and kind man, saying things he would never tell anyone else. He isn't one to share feelings.

In the frenzy state of being overwhelmed, Henry grabbed his hand before he could get away and pulled him close. It all happened way to fast... Hearts beating. Emotion as visible as a solid. It was as if they pulled each other towards themselves. Their kiss came more effortless and natural than breathing. Their tongues twisted in each others mouths. But was it all enough? Far from it. It was like they lived their whole lives without the most addictive drug and suddenly given an overdose. They couldn't reach a bed room in this frenzy and just wanted to have more of each other. Clothes gently pulled off their bodies. They fingered each other while making out.

In the next 3 hours they both got their anal virginities taken.

Henry went for it first. He pinned the man down and fucked him nice and slow. It was very tender. The other had his nails dug into his back as he would moan in his ear. When Benjamin took control of Henry, who was far too ready to serve, he fucked him hard and throughly. Screams, pants, gasps, small wails, no tears of pain. Just slowly loosing grip of reality.

 

Months went on. Their passionate love remained a secret. Long nights of love making. Talking for hours on end. Going horse back riding to beautiful locations. Reading books while sitting back to back. They grew more comfortable with their love. Every day when they would wake up they would feel joy knowing that it would be a day to spend with the other. Henry found it adorable that it took Benjamin to say “I love you.” He didn't need to say it. He knew.

But all bliss comes to an end. One day in July, a man had barged in Benjamin's chamber. He wanted to marry his daughter to him and he caught the two men together, naked in bed without a single sheet or non-ripped pillow in sight. He told everyone. Even though they denied everything and avoided each other their last few days, it was no good. A homosexual is worse than a witch. They were taken together to town square. Nothing good was to happen. Their last kiss was in front of everyone. They never parted. It just happened after they both got a bullet in their heads.

 

Love is a strong thing that is greater than the people themselves. In them grew a love that was too great for the closed minded to open their hearts to. It was not some wild energy full of lust and attraction based on physical appearance. It was the conversation, the confidence that they gave each other, loneliness vanquished, companionship developed. It could not have all been destroyed with a metal bullet shot from a primitive gun.

 

 

 

It was a quiet day in the base of the Justice League. Green Lantern, J'on, and the Flash were on a mission. The rest were on earth, going about the lives they have. Bruce Wayne was standing by the largest of windows and looked out to the stars. It looked all so peaceful. He had his Batman costume on, but the mask was lowered. Clark Kent walked up to him. He was not in his usual mode as he had flung himself into work, more so than usual. “Bruce? Are you alright? You've been staring for a solid hour or so.” Bruce looks at the man with the red cape. “I'm fine. I have a little too much on my mind.” Clark smiles. “Was it the rotten date you had the other night?” He mocks him. “Well, isn't someone a stalker?” He shrugged. “You are a person who people want to read about. I am a person who writes about people who people want to read about it.” Bruce sighed. “I am gave up on finding a person who will be more than just an accessory to an event. If you just barely tolerate someone, then they are far from worth it. People like to idealize a person who they want in their lives who is perfect and never exists. A fictional person with every positive characteristic that they are all too lazy to develop inside of themselves.”

“I would like to disagree with you. We seek people with characteristics that we sometimes do not have to be made to improve with help. In other ways, we seek our double to have someone to understand us. And we seek someone who will just be our friend. Lastly, we seek for someone with the faults that we can either tolerate or see as quirks. This magical person can have any combination of these to be more liked by us.”

 

It was a love too strong. A love to dear. Even two people who were born on different planets were still destined to be together. Fate had decided that if need be for them to be together, a mighty civilization could fall. Just to bring one Kryptonian back. Since the day they parted, they waited to be reunited. They just didn't know it.

 


End file.
